Knights of Zodiakos: Trip To Hell
by Onyxluna
Summary: While everyone else was facing off the evil version of McGee here's what happened in the meantime  -   From Aurora's point of view...Sorry, I suck at summeries...


Trip to Hell – Knights of Zodiakos

As I continue through the fiery halls of hell with the others, in search for Alice and McGee I stop short, believing to hear someone call for me.

-Silence-

I shake my head and start to follow the others again.

_Rose…_

There it was again. Irritated I turn around only to come face to face with none other than

"Good day to you, my little dove." He smirked

Philip.

I growled. "What do you want, _horse lover_?"

He chuckled as I spotted a few other smaller demons behind him, which only caused me to get annoyed even more.

"You were always quick with insults, ever since that day..." He said, remembering it as if it was the happiest day of his life.

The smaller demons chuckled but stopped when I glanced at them, glaring. He waved his hand in dismissal.

I narrow my eyes as the demons left "Wonderful, are done here? If you haven't noticed with those eyes of yours, I oh so badly want to rip out I am extremely busy so if you don't mind…"

I wondered if the others would be questioning where I was. They were probably too focused on getting those two back, I didn't blame them. I turn to walk away when suddenly I feel my self being grabbed by the arm, and turned to face him as he kissed me. My eyes widened then narrow in anger as I push him away from me and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, disgusted.

He just smirked "What? Oh don't tell me you don't love me anymore. Or is it that you found someone _else_?"

I glare at him. No he would NOT bring Omar into this.

"Shouldn't you be screaming bloody murder from being mindlessly tortured?" I ask, changing the subject.

His smirk did not leave from his horrid face.

"Now you see my little dove, that's why you shouldn't have left in the first place. You missed an awful lot."

I roll my eyes "Clearly I was mistaken when I thought this place would teach you a lesson. You're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

He chuckled "It would appear so, but I happen to have been ranked officer of the Lilith army"

I rolled my eyes again "Pffft, I'm so impressed."

He looked back at me, his eyes gleaming playfully. "More of a warden really..."

I glared as I raised my leg and swung it to kick him in the face. He recoiled, holding his bleeding nose.

"You want to get out of here and back to your fellow knights? You'll have to go through me once more" He turned to face me, his nose still bleeding and smirked. I frowned and unsheathed the Angel Blade.

"You're not worth getting a fight into"

He laughed unsheathing his own sword "Think of it as a little revenge, dove"

Our swords met, metal clashing into metal as he turned to block my attack.

"Just admit it! You still love me" He mocked trying to hold me off.

I glared, and slashed at his face creating a long red bloody line on his cheek. "NEVER!"

He blinked in slight surprise and winced before he smiled smugly. "Oh what's wrong? Does it still hurt to know you lost against Vanny?"

I paused, staring at him with a hurt expression mixed with anger. "I just don't get it, what did I do wrong? I gave you _everything_!"

He just rolled his eyes, kicking me to the ground my blade being knocked away in the process.

"Obviously your heart didn't do much nor meant anything to me"

I stared at the ground, defenseless.

'_How could I have been so stupid?... If this is how he wants to play then so be it!'_

I look back up at him, glaring and unsheathing the glowing green sword I had taken from the evil version of Alice. His smug smile disappeared as I slashed at him, creating huge gashes on his torso. Staining the clothes he was wearing with blood.

"Rule number 1, never let the enemy catch you off guard" I smirked

He stared at the gashes dripping with blood wide eyed, still shocked from the blow but recovered.

"Trying to play teacher now huh?" He inquired as we both circled around each other.

I chuckled "I'm not playing, that's one rule everybody should know."

I unsheathed the sword as I quickly step on the Angel Blade and caught it as it flipped in the air, throwing it at him and watching as it pinned him to a wall by his chest. Blood poured down in huge amounts as he struggled, clutching the blade that was burning him. I walk calmly towards him, reaching out to twist the blade deeper into his chest.

"Tell me…. _Dove_….How does it feel?"

He stared back at me, breathing rapidly unable to speak. I smirk as I pull out the blade and swiftly beheaded him. Not paying any attention to the blood that stained my dress as it spurted out. I watched as he lay on the blood stained ground breathing his last breath and turning into ash. Breathing a sigh of relief I sheathed the Angel Blade as a small demon runs in.

"Lilith! She is dead! Master Turner!" The demon stops short when it sees the blood stained ground and wall then its eyes open wide as he turns to look at me. "Uh oh…"

I raise an eyebrow at it grabbing it by its neck before it can escape. "Would you be so kind as to show me the path back up?"

The demon struggles "Let go and I will show you!"

I narrow my eyes and start to choke it "I don't think so, show me the path **now**" I demanded through gritted teeth.

The demon gasps "Alright, alright I'll show you! Just put me down!"

I let it go and the demon collapses on the ground heaving for air, before standing up and motioning me to follow it as it led me through a tunnel and into a room with a pathway leading up

"Hurry!" The demon cried as it ran up the pathway. As I ran to the pathway I kept thinking of how much I had missed.

'_Oh too bad… I would have loved to see how that bitch went down'_

We approached a dark chocolate colored door as I opened it and ended up falling through a hole and straight into the storage room.

The demon mumbled something from underneath seeing as I had landed on top of him. I stood up and rolled by eyes as the demon started to nag about it. Eventually I grew annoyed and ended up killing it off. After a quick change of clothes I went outside using the hole I never fixed so everyone would think I had just walked in. Which reminds me….I just hope they don't double my prescription…


End file.
